


I Need You

by tommogrimmley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommogrimmley/pseuds/tommogrimmley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nie umie pogodzić się z odejściem ukochanej osoby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

            Już kolejny dzień z rzędu wychodzę, bo nie mogę tak po prostu siedzieć w domu. Sam widok tych wszystkich rzeczy, które mi się kojarzą z _nim_ jest przygnębiający. Mama nie komentuje tego ani jednym słowem. Nie rozumie co się dzieje i mam wrażenie, że nawet nie chce tego zrozumieć. Zawsze łatwiej całą winę zrzucić na dojrzewanie. Ludzie lubią, jak jest im łatwo.

            Po chwili zaczyna padać, a ja mam na sobie jedynie cienką bluzę. Nakładam na głowę kaptur, lecz zimne krople i tak lądują na mojej twarzy. Lubię deszcz, zawsze lubiłem. Nie widać w nim łez. Poza tym, potem wszystko powraca do życia. Mi też by się przydało takie podlanie.

            Idę dalej przed siebie, mija mnie mnóstwo ludzi. Wszyscy się gdzieś spieszą, uciekają przed wodą. A przecież trzeba umieć cieszyć się chwilą, bo tylko ona jest coś warta. Wszystko inne nie ma sensu. Na przystanku autobusowym tuli się do siebie zakochana para. Serce mi się ściska na ich widok, ponieważ ja nigdy nie zaznam tego uczucia. Powoli zaczynam zapominać jak to jest żyć normalnie. Bez tego całego bólu w klatce piersiowej, który tylko się wzmaga, gdy ktoś wypowiada _to_ imię.

            Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, teraz pierwszy raz bym ujrzał go na własne oczy. Spoglądam na zegarek, dochodzi osiemnasta. Dokładnie o tej godzinie mieliśmy się spotkać nad Tamizą. Chcieliśmy przejść się wzdłuż rzeki i w końcu porozmawiać w cztery oczy. To miało być przełomowe wydarzenie w życiu nas obojga. _Obiecał mi, że tak będzie._

Dobrze pamiętam dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy. Tumblr to świetny wynalazek, naprawdę. Pokłóciliśmy się wtedy trochę, teraz wydaje mi się to śmieszne. Nie wiem tylko dlaczego ostatecznie postanowił dać mi szansę. Byłem świadom, jak bardzo jest zamknięty w sobie. Typ tak zwanego introwertyka. Naruszyłem jego barierę, ale ona jakimś cudem nie pękła.

            Muszę na chwilę przerwać wspominanie. To ciągle boli, chyba nie powinienem w najbliższym czasie oczekiwać jakiejkolwiek zmiany. Nagle czuję, jak podeszwa mojego buta ślizga się na czymś, a ja tracę równowagę. Zanim zdążę się zorientować, leżę w zimnej kałuży, co sprawia, że jestem jeszcze bardziej mokry. Oczywiście nikt nie zawraca sobie mną głowy. Niektórzy ukradkiem spoglądają w moją stronę, ale większość po prostu udaje, że niczego nie widziała. Podnosząc się, mam ochotę krzyczeć ze złości. Jestem wściekły na siebie, resztę ignorującego mnie świata, a najbardziej na _niego_ , bo zostawił mnie samego z tym wszystkim.

            Nigdy nie zgodził się wysłać mi zdjęcia. Chciał, żebym miał niespodziankę, kiedy już się zobaczymy. Pozwolił mi jedynie słyszeć swój głos, który utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że nie jest starym oszustem. Miałem małe wątpliwości, w końcu nie wiadomo na kogo się trafi w Internecie. Mógłbym do końca życia słuchać, jak do mnie mówi. A gdy mi śpiewał, wiedziałem, że nie ma na świecie piękniejszego dźwięku.

            Obydwoje mieliśmy problem, nie byliśmy akceptowani przez resztę społeczeństwa. Nigdy nie powiedział mi, że coś jest nie tak, ale ja wiedziałem. We wtorki i piątki, kiedy chodził na grupowe lekcje śpiewu, był bardziej przygnębiony niż zwykle. Na jego blogu pojawiały się pesymistyczne cytaty. Raz wstawił na You Tube swój cover, lecz nagranie zniknęło po kilku dniach. Przez same moje wyobrażenie co się musi u niego dziać, podjąłem decyzję – ani słowa o moich „prześladowcach”. To się stało mniej ważne.

            Moje życie diametralnie się zmieniło. Po raz pierwszy od dawna na mojej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech. A to wszystko dzięki _niemu_. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że jeden człowiek może tak bardzo namieszać. Nagle zniknęła moja bezsenność i nocne koszmary. Nawet mama się zdziwiła, bo przestałem krzyczeć w nocy. Pierwszy raz, gdy umówiliśmy się na to głupie spotkanie, które właśnie teraz powinno trwać.

            Później, po kilku dniach, kiedy nie mogliśmy porozmawiać, coś się zmieniło. Moje wiadomości pozostały bez odpowiedzi, a _on_ nigdy nie był dostępny. Wtedy stałem się wręcz maniakiem, pisałem ciągle. Ogarnął mnie strach, że nie chce mnie już znać. Jednego poranka odebrałem telefon od jego mamy. Z informacją o wypadku i „zaproszeniem na pogrzeb”. Nie do końca pamiętam co się wtedy działo. Czułem się jakby ktoś mnie uderzył tępym narzędziem w głowę. Dopiero kilka dni później, gdy zdołałem wyjść z łóżka, wszystkiego się dowiedziałem. Rzucona komórka rozbiła szybę, a takiego krzyku okolica jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała. Mój pokój nawet w tej chwili nie wygląda normalnie po zniszczeniach, jakie w nim zaprowadziłem. A mama nadal udaje, że nic się nie stało.

            Zdałem sobie sprawę, że już więcej go nie usłyszę. Nigdy nie zobaczę jego twarzy i nie porozmawiamy. Wszystkie następne wieczory będą jedynie wypełnione pustką po jego stracie. To uczucie niszczy mnie od środka.

            Unoszę na chwilę wzrok. Wcześniej jedynie wpatrywałem się w buty, tudzież chodnik pod nimi. Znalazłem się w miejscu, którego nie poznaję i nie mam pojęcia jak wrócić do domu. Łzy mi ciekną ciurkiem po policzkach, mieszając się z kroplami deszczu, a moje oczy z pewnością są czerwone oraz opuchnięte. Muszę wyglądać okropnie. Siadam na wilgotnej ławce, planuję zostać na niej do końca życia, aż zamarznę. Wtedy nad moją głową pojawia się czyjaś sylwetka.

            Chłopak jest niższy ode mnie, ma farbowane blond włosy. Koloru jego oczu nie da się do niczego porównać, nigdy nie widziałem takiego odcienia niebieskiego. Przedstawia się jako Niall i każe mi podążać za sobą. Jestem tak zaskoczony, że nie protestuję, a on chwyta mnie za rękę, by następnie zaprowadzić do kawiarni, która znajduje się za rogiem. Sadza na wysokim krześle przy oknie oraz zamawia dwie herbaty. Sam siada koło mnie, na blat rzuca notes z długopisem.

            - Pisz – mówi. Widząc moją zdezorientowaną minę, dodaje: - Wypisz wszystko, co ci leży na sercu. Będzie lepiej, uwierz mi.

            Nie zastanawiam się długo. Kiedy kelnerka  przynosi zamówienie, ja już wiem co zrobię. Napiszę list.

 

_Drogi Lou!_

_Piszę do Ciebie, bo wydaje mi się, że sam już nie daję rady. Mam wrażenie jakby całe moje życie straciło sens. Kiedy się w nim pojawiłeś, było lepiej, wiesz? Porzuciłem wtedy wszystkie moje złe nawyki. Nie zdążyłem Ci się z nich zwierzyć, ale wiem, że nie byłbyś ze mnie zadowolony. Zmieniałem się i dążyłem do bycia coraz lepszym tylko dla Ciebie. Chociaż to zapewne głupio brzmi, w końcu znaliśmy się tak krótko. Zawsze miałem powód, by iść do szkoły, a później wracać prosto do domu. Nieświadomie pomagałeś mi, tylko poświęcając czas na rozmowę ze mną._

_Mówiłeś, że jestem jedną z niewielu osób, które tyle o Tobie wiedzą. I tak większość tajemnic planowałeś zabrać ze sobą do grobu. Kto by pomyślał, wcale nie musiałeś długo czekać. Ja również wiele zachowałem dla siebie, lecz pewnie wydawałem się być bardzo otwartym. Pozory mylą. Miałem problemy z zaakceptowaniem tego, jaki jestem. A jestem gejem i myślę, że Ty o tym wiedziałeś, choć nigdy nie powiedziałem Ci tego wprost. Tacy jak ja nie mają łatwo w życiu. Przy Tobie zapominałem o wszystkich problemach, czułem się bezpiecznie. Zająłeś miejsce na pozycji mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Szczerze mówiąc, jedynego przyjaciela._

_Jestem cholernie zły na siebie za te ostatnie dni, zanim odszedłeś. Nie zrobiłem nic, by porozmawiać z Tobą wcześniej, a przecież mogłem. Nie lubiłeś, gdy Cię zostawiałem na dłużej. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego teraz żałuję. Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego w ostatniej wiadomości (na którą odpowiedziałeś, że nie masz czasu i zgadamy się później - nie dotrzymałeś słowa) nie wspomniałem jak bardzo za Tobą tęsknię? Być może to umiliłoby ci te ostatnie chwile życia._

_Dlaczego nie powiedziałem Ci, ile dla mnie znaczysz? Wprawdzie kilka razy usłyszałeś ode mnie “kocham cię”, ale chyba nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, jak szczere są te słowa. Wyraźnie dawałeś mi do zrozumienia, że jesteś heteroseksualny. Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. To i tak było naprawdę wiele jak na Ciebie. Może gdybyś na początku naszej znajomości, gdy nazwałem Cię idiotą, kazał mi się odwalić jak innym, teraz bym tak nie cierpiał._

_I teraz zostałem sam, znów źle sypiam. Tak potwornie za Tobą tęsknię, wiesz o tym? Cały dzień staram się być silny, ale w nocy nie potrafię udawać. Nigdy nie byłem dobrym aktorem, jak Ty. Kiedyś sobie obiecałem, że się do nikogo nie przywiążę, ale to nie jest takie proste. Jak mogłem przewidzieć, że ty też mnie opuścisz?_

_Nie wiem co jeszcze dodać. Kartka jest już cała mokra od moich łez. Jestem głupi, bo oddałbym wszystko, żeby znaleźć sposób na spędzenie ostatnich kilku minut z Tobą. Jednak myślę, że nie zniósłbym tego dobrze. Nie potrafiłbym Ci pozwolić odejść._

_Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie samego? Potrzebuję Cię, Lou._

_Harry_

            Gdy kończę, filiżanka Nialla jest już prawie pusta. On sam cierpliwie czeka, aż się odezwę. Kiedy to nie następuje, pyta:

             - Lepiej? – Kręcę głową, bo wiele się nie zmieniło. Wprawdzie moje ciało jest rozgrzane, ale w środku czuję ten sam chłód, co wcześniej. Blondyn wygląda na zadowolonego z mojej odpowiedzi. –  To dobrze. Teraz nie widzisz różnicy, ale za chwilę, za dzień, za rok… W końcu zrozumiesz o co mi chodziło.

             - Po co to robisz? – odzywam się. Mój głos jest okropnie zachrypnięty, ledwo można zrozumieć co miałem na myśli.

             - Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował pomocy – wzrusza ramionami. – A ja lubię pomagać ludziom. Chciałbym też pomóc tobie.

            I kiedy mówi to, wiem, że mnie nie okłamuje. Z jego twarzy bije taka szczerość. Nikt nie może mi zastąpić Louisa. Ale ktoś może pomóc zapełnić dziurę w sercu, która po nim pozostała.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykowane Louisowi z Bad Choice.  
> Dostępne również na Tumblr -> http://jjvalerie.tumblr.com/post/54047703698/i-need-you


End file.
